


Правила

by fogelvogel, Mntdewtop, unproblematic_cat



Series: Придурок, Тупица и Милашка [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cocaine, Ground relationship rules, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationships - Freeform, mention of past suicide attempts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unproblematic_cat/pseuds/unproblematic_cat
Summary: Баки, ТиДжей и Стив пишут правила для своих и так уже сложных отношений





	Правила

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915080) by [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop). 



ТиДжей сидел на коленях Баки в своей квартире в Вашингтоне, его руки лежали на обеденном столе. Стив подсел к ним поближе и положил перед собой листок бумаги:

 

\- Есть идеи?

 

Они втроем составляли список основных правил для своих отношений.

 

\- Секс,- Сказал Баки, - либо мы все втроем, либо ничего.

 

\- Да, кроме тех случаев, когда одного из нас нет в течение долгого времени.

 

\- И секс-игрушки точно разрешены.

 

\- Я поддерживаю это правило.

 

\- Вы двое когда-нибудь прекратите думать одним местом? Как насчет жизненных ситуаций? - посмеялся Стив.

 

Баки смущенно склонил голову набок.

 

\- Стиви и я приготовили для тебя сюрприз, ТиДжей.

 

Он встал со стула.

 

\- Вы, двое старикашек, расскажете мне или нет?

 

\- Эй, ты выбрал нас, старикашек. Завтра мы уезжаем обратно в Бруклин и ты едешь с нами. Но сначала нам нужна кровать побольше. Что скажешь, Томас? Будешь жить с нами?

 

\- О, Господи да, - он поцеловал Баки и обнял Стива, - я люблю вас обоих. Очень сильно.

 

\- Подожди, что насчет клуба?

 

\- У меня есть друг, который всегда его хотел. Позвоню ему позже.

 

\- Раз уж заговорили о клубе, нам надо поговорить о твоей зависимости, ТиДжей. Я знаю, ты не любишь об этом разговаривать, но мы здесь только ради тебя.

 

ТиДжей взобрался обратно на колени к Баки и положил голову ему на плечо.

\- Твой врач сказал, что  ломка может начаться через четыре-семь дней. И было бы намного лучше, если бы ты был рядом с нами.

 

\- Ничего в ломке нет хорошего.

 

\- Кроме того момента, когда она кончается и можешь быть чистым и счастливым.

 

\- Ладно, ладно. Давайте к следующему правилу.

 

\- Общественность.

 

Баки и Стив открылись обществу как пара за несколько месяцев до того, как встретили ТиДжея.

 

\- Не то чтобы я хотел кричать изо всех сил своих легких, что Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат мои мужья. Я думаю, мне нужно очиститься сначала и дать журналистам забыть про меня.

 

Баки прижался щекой к голове своего супруга.

 

\- Люблю, когда ты нас так называешь.

 

\- Я люблю тебя.

 

\- Это так неоригинально.

 

\- Я так и планировал.

 

\- Ненавижу прерывать ваше воркование, но нужно начинать собирать вещи ТиДжея на завтра.

 

\- Как скажешь, зануда.

 

***

 

ТиДжей был зажат между коробками вещей на заднем сидении синего джипа Баки уже в течение пяти часов, когда они подъехали к среднего размера дому с неплохим расположением. Он никогда здесь раньше не был. Баки обычно волновался, что агенты гидры могут совершить нападение, но это место казалось ему безопасным.

 

Не дожидаясь того, как младший из троих выйдет из машины, Стив поторопился поднять его на руки как невесту, пронести через ограду к порогу дома.

 

Имея двух суперсолдат, чтобы перетаскивать вещи в комнату, ТиДжей мог в это время постоять и поразглядывать фотографии на стенах. Вскоре две пары рук обвились вокруг него. Некоторые фото были черно-белыми, некоторые в цвете. На большинстве из них были Баки и Стив, детьми или взрослыми. Четыре или пять человек, которых он никогда не видел. Его любимое фото было, где он играет на рояле, а Баки и Стив смотрят на него влюбленно. Он помнил эту ночь. Это была ночь, когда Баки сказал, что любит его впервые. Стив сказал это раньше, потому, что Баки потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы осознать, как сильно он любит ТиДжея. Теперь он не мог представить свою жизнь без него.


End file.
